Sahabatku Sasuke, hadiah terindah ulang tahunku
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, tapi bisa-bisanya sahabat gue sendiri lupa hari dimana makhluk terindah di dunia ini muncul. Tega banget sih! Lupa nggak lupa, lali nggak nglali - pokoknya gue mau hadiah ulang tahun gue! titik nggak pakek koma. HBD Naruto. NS. PwP, Bahasa tidak baku, Jangan baca bila tidak suka,.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dont like dont read!**

 **Ini cerita mengandung Yaoi, Rape, Smut, Typo(s), di tulis dengan bahasa yang absurd (not EYD - gaul men), and of course abal.**

 **By orang termesum di belahan dunia Fujoshi.**

 **Enjoy...!**

 **Siapin kresek.**

 **...**

 **Naruto POV.**

"Sasuke... Oh Sasuke... lo di rumah kagak sih?" – "Wahai sahabatku yang mulia... cepat keluar! Sahabat karib lo yang paling ganteng uda capek nungguin nih."

Gue meratapi pintu mahoni di depan muka gue – berharap nih pintu segera terbuka dan gue bisa dapet recehan dari si tuan rumah. Njirr, berasa gue kayak pengemis dari tadi nunggu disini nggak ada yang kasih jawaban. Tuh cowok pantat ayam kemana sih?

Gue jongkok di depan pintu saking capeknya berharap. Tuh pintu nggak bakal terbuka juga secara yang punya rumah lagi nggak ada. Gue uda gedor-gedor pintu itu lebih dari sepuluh menit sambil bikin sajak saking keras kepalanya gue biar dibukain.

Menatap langit hitam tanpa bintang membuat gue ingat - ini uda malem dan itu bikin gue kesel. Gimana nggak kesel? hari ulang tahun gue segera berakhir dan bakal terlewat begitu saja - dan sahabat terbaik gue malah lupa tanggal karunia terindah di bumi ini muncul.

Gue uda terbiasa... terbiasa jadi orang yang terlupakan. Jadi nggak ada acara reme-ramean tuh di sekolah, dan dengan itu juga gue bersyukur nggak ada yang mau ngerjain gue macam abg-abg labil – sayang seragam putih gue kalau amis nyucinya susah. Kalau temen-temen yang lain gue uda cukup bersyukur cuma dapet ucapan – walau cuma beberapa yang inget. Di lingkungan gue mah kalau gembar-gembor lo ulang tahun dan berharap dapet kejutan bakal langsung dicap alay ma yang lain. Bukannya nggak solid. Tapi memang jarang ada yang ngerayain ulang tahunnya, makannya banyak yang nggak inget.

Tapi ini menyedihkan bro! sahabat gue - dari kecil – yang kemana-mana selalu bareng juga nggak inget. Padahal dulu kita sering banget mandi bareng, makan belepotan saling lempar bubur bareng, ke kamar mandi sampai sekarang juga suka selesai bareng.

Gue udah berharap dapet ucapan pertama dari Sasuke si pantat ayam itu - dan seenggaknya bakal dapat kado kecil-kecilan. Sambil senyam-senyum ke dunia menebarkan aura sweet seven teen yang mulai keluar semenjak gue tidur – gue jemput Sasuke ke rumahnya, tapi bukannya tuh anak nyelamatin eh malah bilang "Otaklu makin miring ya? Sini gue tabok sepatu biar bener." Kan asem!

Dan di sekolah masih berlanjut gue senyam-senyum sambil ngasih sandwich yang gue beli di kantin. Tapi dia Cuma ngelihatin sodoran tangan gue dan berlalu pergi. Gue tanya tuh kenapa nggak nerima roti dari gue. "Gue curiga ama ni roti." Katanya. "Koq gitu sih Sas?" jelas aja gue bingung padahal niat gue baik. "Nggak biasanya lu beliin gue sesuatu, biasanya juga elu ngutang ke gue. Lu pasti ada maunya, lagian gue juga uda dibuatin bekal ma Itachi." _Splash_ dada gue langsung ngilu. 'Asal lu tau aja ya Sas, sebenarnya ini tratiran gue karena hari ini ulang tahun. Tapi kalau lo nggak mau ya gue makan sendiri'.

Saking keselnya gue jeduk-jedukin kepala ke pintu di belakang gue sambil nunggu. Trus kapan tuh si Teme bakan muncul? Cuma ada nyamuk yang nguing-nguing nemenin gue disini.

"-Baru sampai di rumah ... iya kak ... yaudah kalo gak bisa pulang ... hai'"

Tuh dia si pantat ayam akhirnya nongol!

Gue segera berdiri sambil bersihin debu di celana gue dan mengusir segala nyamuk yang makin berkerumun. Gue natap dia dengan sedikit merengut sementara doi membalas dengan kernyitan di alisnya mendapati gue dari tadi nunggu dia pulang – matanya melotot seolah ngomong 'ngapain lu disini?' dan gue yang lagi bad mood pengen nyulek tuh mata.

Sasuke ngeluarin kunci buat buka pintu rumahnya. Jadi gue minggir sambil ngerenggangin leher gue yang kaku. Jangan bilang ni anak bakal nyuekin gue lagi padahal gue da lama banget nunggu di depan pintunya sambil digigitin nyamuk.

Dia masuk dan guepun masuk. Rumah Sasuke sebenarnya biasa aja – kecil mengingat dia cuma tinggal berdua sama kakaknya, tapi rapi. Gue lihat Sasuke nyusun belanjaan di dapurnya. Begitu dia mau nyusun kaleng sprite di kulkas – gue samber tuh karena haus dan langsung gue minum. Muka Sasuke yang kelihatannya memang mulus itu mengernyit tanpa berniat memprotes gue.

Selesai Sasuke beres-beres – cowok raven itu nyamperin gue sambil nyilangin tangannya di dada, bersender di pinggir meja dapur kayak yang punya salah itu gue.

"Uda malem banget gini kemari ngapain? Jangan bilang mau pinjem pr mtk?"

"Yaelahhh Sas... memangnya tiap kali gue kesini cuma karena mau nyontek pr?"

"Trus?"

"Wah parah lu Sas! Lu bener-bener parah." Gue geleng-geleng saking herannya. "Padahal gue uda bersabar ama lo dari tadi pagi."

Sasuke mengernyit kayak ada yang salah di bibir gue. Ni orang karena merasa pinter seolah dia nggak pernah ngerasa pernah bikin salah kali ye?

"Lo sahabat gue nggak sih...?" Tuntut gue meminta penegasan kayak pacar yang bilang 'Lo masih sayang ama gue nggak sih?'

"Apaan sih lu Nar?"

Gue menekuk bibir sinis sambil menggosok-gosok kepala gue ke arah lain.

"Lo tahu nggak hari ini hari apa?"

Mata Sasuke melirik ke kalender sambil memutar bola matanya dia ngejawab "Hari selasa kan."

Dan guepun menepuk jidat. Yaelaa keless semua juga tahu kalau hari ini senin. "Tanggal berapa dan bulan berapa?" tanya gue sambil buang nafas, berusaha sedikit lebih sabar.

"Tanggal 10 bulan 10 – Ups." Dan akhirnya tuh ekspresi lempeng kayak orang nggak punya dosa berubah juga. Do'i menatap gue dengan raut muka 'maaf nggak sengaja'.

"Hueh" Gue kembali meneguk sprite gue yang tinggal separuh. Apa-apaan dia beneran lupa. Bener nggak sih dia punya IQ yang lumayan - sementara mengingat tanggal aja nggak bisa.

"Sorry Naruto... gue lupa kalo lu ulang tahunnya hari ini."

"emang lo kira kapan? Setahun lagi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab malah mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah 'tidak tahu juga'. "Yaudah... selamat ulang tahun deh!" Ucapnya sambil meninju bahu gue.

Gue mengangkat sebelah alis karena memang gue nggak puas. Apa-apaan itu seolah tidak ada rasa sama sekali buat care sama gue "uda? Gitu doank?"

"Besok deh gue siapin kado. Tadi gue cuma beli perlengkapan kulkas doank." Kata cowok itu menjanjikan kado yang rasanya nggak mau gue terima kalau harus besok.

Sudah berapa lama sih kita berdua bersama? Sebagai sahabat kita sudah bersama dari masa anakan piyek juga. Dan kita biasa ngerayain bareng sama Itachi juga kadang-kadang. Makannya gue kesel tahun ini Sasuke lupa.

"Gue nggak mau besok kadonya." Ujar gue ngambek.

"Yaelah bro... lu mau gue kasih kado jeruk sekilo? Kebetulan masih ada sekantong di kulkas."

"Ya nggak mau lah Sas..." decak gue – membuat raut lebih merengut lagi biar keliatan kalau gue bener-bener ngambek.

"Okelah. Lu bilang aja apa yang lu mau sekarang."

"Lu serius kan apa aja?" Bunga layu di dalam hati gue mulai bangkit.

"I-iya. Apa aja." Kayaknya Sasuke ini nggak tega lihat muka ngambek gua – si do'i pasti merasa bersalah banget karena ngelupain hari lahir gue sementara gue nggak pernah lupa sekalipun hari lahir dia. Bulan Juli kemarin gue kan sempet bikin kejutan ke rumahya tengah malem sampai para tetangga ikut ngumpul juga. Bayangin aja betapa care-nya gue ma temen.

"Gue..." Apa aja ya? Kalau gue sih punya banyak hal yang pingin gue minta. Tapi dia bilang 'apa aja' itu kan karena waktunya udah mepet.

"Gue?"

"Gue .. mau ..." Mungkin ini kesempatan seumur hidup bisa minta apa saja – karena jarang-jarang Sasuke yang pemikir logis dan nggak bakal mau dimanfaatin itu ngasih kesempatan kayak gini. Tapi gue minta apa ya? Masak gue mau ngangkut kulkasnya sih? _Hell no_! Gimana bawanya entar? Beratlah. Tapi daripada barang gue pengen Sasuke ngelakuin sesuatu deh buat gue.

"Mau apaan? Lama banget sih Nar, besok aja sekalian!"

"Tidak bisa begitu!" Gue goyangin jari telunjuk nggak setuju kalau hadiah gue pending lagi. "Gue mau servis dari elo!" Mengingat gue uda tujuh belas tahun ni jadi semestinya apa yang selama ini gue pengenin terkabul.

"Servis?" tuh cowok mengernyit kurang paham. "Ahh pijet maksudnya?" Tanyanya manteb.

"Lebih dari itu... halaaa kita ngocok bareng aja uda biasa. Apa spesialnya ma pijet?"

Dari mukanya si do'i nampak terkejut sama arah pembicaraan gue – kemudian mengernyit dengan heran seolah bibir gue pindah ke jidat.

"Ayo ke kamar!" daripada diem aja gue samper tuh tangan – kayak lagi nuntun istri buat nagih jatah.

"Oiy Dobe! Oiy!" Sasuke berusaha protes tapi gue tetep nyeret dia masuk ke kamar.

" _Lets have sex_!" kata gue sok inggris sampai bikin cowok raven di depan gue melotot.

"Ya nggak yang berlebihan jugalah Naruto! Lu kesambet apaan sih? gue kan cowok."

"Cowok cewek sama aja bro! bagi gue mah kalau punya kesempatan buat nyoba kenapa enggak? Lagian lu juga mulus kayak cewek."

" _Wait_ Bro! Lu nggak liat body gue lebih tinggi daripada lu? Jadi kalo lu tetep pengin nyoba sex itu artinya gue harus di atas." Sasuke mulai berani menawar sekarang. Tapi rasanya gue nggak mood berada di bawah setidaknya di ulang tahun gue yang hampir berakhir.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Sekarang ayo.." gue menarik kedua tangannya biar berjalan ke kasur.

Gue natap Sasuke lurus dan sepertinya si do'i masih ragu. Sebelah tangan gue dengan santai aja gitu mulai meraih pipinya untuk mengawali ciuman. Dengan tangan gue mengusap pipi mulus terawatnya gue ngedeketin muka gue tapi Sasuke cuma berdiri risih sebelum dia dorong gue sampai terduduk di kasur.

"Nggak nggak nggak! Gue berubah pikiran. Lu bisa minta apa aja dari gue selain ini." Tolaknya menjauh.

Gue menatap do'i dengan kecewa. "Padahal hari ini ulang tahun gue..." Ujar gue memelas di atas kasur layaknya istri yang tidak berdaya melawan suaminya. "-tapi gue nggak dapet kebahagian sama sekali hiks~su – dan malah mengalami rasa sakitnya ditolak. Lo tega Sas!" Ratapan anak tiri.

Sasuke menatap gue dengan raut wajah tidak enak hati. Matanya mengedar ke arah lain kayak orang bingung seraya mengapit belahan bibirnya yang tipis itu. "Gue- kasih _blow job_ aja deh? Kalau yang itu gue masih bisa." Tawarnya.

Gue mikir bentar terus anggukin aja daripada nggak dapet sama sekali.

Sasuke jongkok di depan gue yang duduk di kasur. Gue mulai buka sabuk gue dan dia bantuin ngelepas resleting gue sampai daleman gue kelihatan. Dipelorotin tuh daleman terus tanpa ragu dipegangnya junior gue. Tadi uda gue bilang kan kita uda biasa ngocok bareng - jadi bukan hal yang baru buat lihat punya masing-masing. Kita kan sahabat yang melebihi saudara sampai semuanya dibagi - dan gue yakin Itachipun nggak pernah nonton bokep bareng Sasuke.

"Yang enak ya... jangan digigit!"

Dia memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan dari gue, kemudian mulai ngurut narik junior gue buat pemanasan. Lama gue menikmati jamahan tangan Sasuke di penis gue - sampai ukuran yang tadinya kecil mulai panjang berubah jadi besar dan keras kayak _Hulk_ – eh nggak kayak juga _Hulk_ dink! kan ngeri kalau warna junior gue jadi ijo. Yang jelas gue remaja yang sehat dengan ukuran yang masih berkembang – junior gue ini ukurannya udah lumayan.

Tadinya gue cuma lihat dan nikmatin aja servis dari sahabat gue yang lagi ngurut. Tapi seiring makin kerasnya gue jadi makin sensitif sampai bikin gue merem-melek. Pijitannya lumayan enak – itu uda pasti, kan yang ngajarin cara ngurut yang bener itu gue- pas kita nonton bokep bareng. Gue sendiri soal masturbasi hampir tiap hari gue lakuin. Tapi rasanya memang lebih enak kalau orang lain yang ngelakuin. Apalagi yang satu ini "Sssh..." _Blowjob_! Sengatan listrik ringan langsung nyebar ke tubuh gue pas dia masukin tuh kepala ke dalam mulutnya. Anget sekaligus sejuk gitu, apalagi pas benda lembut basah di situ mulai gelitikin perpotongan kepala penis gue bagian bawah – Bagian tersensitif gue kan disitu. Kayaknya Sasuke udah hapal dan nggak jijik gitu ngerasain barang gue di dalam mulutnya.

"Hehehe," Gue menyeringai sendiri jadinya. Kalau bukan karena gue nggak mungkin Sasuke ngerti ginian - tuh anak kan hobinya cuma main game doank. Waktu itu kita kelas 3 smp – gue bawa blue film yang di rekomendasiin Kurama ke gue buat ditonton sama Sasuke. Sasuke sih nggak tahu isi tuh film kayak gimana, tapi waktu gue suruh berhenti main game dan ganti lihat film dia nurut aja– dikira tuh isinya power rangers kali ya. Mulai dari situ deh gue ngajarin dia gimana enaknya mansturbasi. Terus suatu ketika– yang sebenernya beberapa waktu yang lalu gue penasaran– rasanya di blowjob itu kayak apa sih? Akhirnya gue bujuk-bujuk Sasuke, ngerayu-ngerayu dia kalau rasanya junior kita diemut di dalam mulut itu bakalan enak banget. Dan bener, diapun setuju karena gue yang meraktekin duluan ngasih blowjob ke dia.

Ketiga kalinya gue nikmatin blowjob dari Sasuke– pikirian gue pun berkembang sekali lagi. 'Gimana ya rasanya kalau pusaka keramat gue ini masuk ke lubang sempit'. Gue makin penasaran dengan sex. Kadang-kadang lihat bokong Sasuke yang nungging pas ngasih blowjob , gue bayangin tuh ada lubang nganggur – pasti enak banget buat di tusuk. Maka dari itu tadi gue minta hadiah sex dari dia. Tapi bujuk buat yang satu ini bakalan susah.

Tangan gue ngusapin rambut raven Sasuke biar lebih semangat bekerja. Mata hitam jernih Sasuke ngelirik gue dari bawah – lidahnya terus bekerja menjilati tepian penis gue kemudian mengulumnya sampai kelihatan tonjolan di pipinya. Dia kelihatan khusyuk menikmati pekerjaannya – kayak dia udah ahli banget soal bikin gue enak. Poninya yang membingkai pipinya itu membuat dia cantik banget di mata gue. Sasuke kayak gini jadi makin mirip cewek - padahal aslinya kan garang banget atau bisa dibilang lebih ke judes. Bikin gue bernafsu dorong kepala dia biar penis gue masuk seluruhnya.

"Mpgh!-"

"ahh – sssh... enak banget Sas mulut elo." Belum cukup puas – gue megangin kepala dia dan gerakin sesuai keinginan keluar masuk penis gue di dalem mulutnya.

"Ohogh! Mmpgh..mg!" Saking asyiknya gue nggak ngehirauin Sasuke yang mukul paha gue supaya dilepasin – kelihatannya memang dia sesak nafas. Tapi gue nggak bisa berhenti. Ini terlalu enak buat dilepasin.

"Ekh- Sas! Terus isep... owh yeah – gue mau keluar."

Gue tahu Sasuke panik banget waktu kepalanya gue tekan sedalam-dalamnya ke selengkangan gue. Dia nyengkram paha gue kuat-kuat sementara gue mengejan. "ugh!" Tubuh gue bergetar penuh kenikmatan sementara spektrum gue ngeluarin isinya. Semua sperma yang ada gue buang ke dalam mulut sahabat gue sendiri. Menyadari itu bikin gue semakin bersemangat buat nyemprot. Nggak akan gue lepasin Sasuke sampai penis gue bersih. "Ahhh enak. Lega banget!"

"Ohogh-ohok... hoek!" Sasuke bersimpuh di lantai berusaha ngeluarin sperma gue di dalem mulutnya – tapi sayangnya sebagian besar sudah tertelan. "Ugh- Naruto! Uhuk- lu tega banget sih." Ucapnya sambil berusaha nge- _death glare_ gue tapi gagal karena matanya berair. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca seolah mengatakan seberapa menderitanya tadi pas gue paksa, sementara wajahnya sepenuhnya merah menahan nafasnya yang masih sesak. Tiba-tiba gue sadar kalau penis gue masih belum mau turun.

Sasuke berdiri dengan bertumpu sebelah lututnya. Sepertinya dia mau pergi ke kamar mandi. Gue pun berdiri di belakangnya pas dia mau jalan.

"Gue duluan, lu jangan ngikutin bego!"

Gue nggak sama sekali denger makian dia. Di otak gue sekarang isinya gue masih belum selesai, dan Sasuke belum boleh bisa pergi. Tangan gue narik bahu Sasuke dan dengan sekuat tenaga melempar tubuh yang nggak lebih kecil dari gue itu ke kasurnya sendiri. "Waa!" Sasuke jatuh tertelungkup. Gue narik sabuk dari celana gue lepas – Sasuke panik ketika kedua tangannya gue tarik ke belakang dan gue ikat kencang dengan sabuk gue.

"Dob-be apaan sih lu? Lepasin tangan gue! Naruto!" Protesnya – berusaha berontak ngelepasin kedua tangannya, tapi itu akan menyakiti tangannya sendiri karena sabuk gue dari bahan yang keras.

Melihat dia tidak berdaya seperti ini malah membuat gue semakin bersemangat. Hahah.. Sahabat sekaligus rival gue yang jarang banget gue bisa menang darinya kini berada digenggaman gue dan bebas gue apa-apain. Gue terkekeh senang. Rasanya dunia jadi milik gue.

"Lu gila ya? Lepasin bego'!" Nggak peduli berontakan Sasuke gue balikin badan tu cowok raven untuk dipindahin ke posisi yang lebih nyaman - enak buat disantap.

Sasuke menatap gue horor waktu gue naik ke atas ranjang dan duduk di atasnya sambil memasang tatapan lapar. "Ini giliran gue untuk ngebuat lo merasa enak Sas. Jadi nikmati aja oke!" Senyum gue sambil ngedipin sebelah mata sementara dia memberi respon 'hiii ngeri'.

"Nggak Naruto! Gue ngga ma-mmph!" Tanpa nunggu bosa-basi lagi gue serang tuh bibir yang terus-terusan pingin protes. Gue pernah ngajak dia ciuman sebelum hari ini. Dan memang rasa ciuman itu enak banget, terlebih bibir sahabat gue satu ini pas banget di bibir gue. 'Rasanya kita emang Soulmate deh Sas'. Rasa bibirnya bikin gue kecanduan sampai gue yang tadinya pengin ngerasain bibir cewek kayak Sakura nggak ada lagi.

"Lepasin nggak? Atau lu bakal menyesal!"

Gue nggak peduli kalau nanti bakalan menyesal kayak gimana, gue cuma ngelakuin apa yang benar-benar gue pinginin – walaupun gue bakalan dihujat kalau orang-orang tahu gue perkosa temen cowok gue sendiri.

"Inikan ulang tahun gue, salah sendiri lo lupa. Dan sesuai lo bilang boleh minta apa saja tadi gue minta sex."

"Tapi lo uda setuju waktu gue bilang cuma bisa ngasih blowjob doank tadi."

"Gue nggak bilang setuju. Lagipula harus lebih dari blowjoblah kalau mau disebut hadiah."

Sasuke merengut – cukup sering hadapi sifat keras kepala gue dia pasti tahulah sisi pemaksa gue yang kadang-kadang muncul, terutama buat hal mesum. Biasanya dia bisa nolak mentah-mentah sampai nonjok gue-pun sering dia lakuin, tapi tangannya nggak bisa gerak sekarang jadi gue bisa langsung

Sekali lagi gue pengen ngerasaan tu bibir sepenuhnya – gue hisep, gue gigit dan gue lumat ngerasain betapa kenyalnya tu bibir di dalam mulut gue. Gue juga pengen ngerasain isi di dalamnya - gue julurin lidah buat masuk tapi do'i udah bangun benteng dengan ngeratin giginya rapet. Tenang saja... tangan gue udah nggak sabaran juga buat beraksi.

Kedua tangan gue menyelinap ke dalam kaos – meraba punggung dan perut Sasuke yang lumayan atletis. Ngerasaan kulit Sasuke yang mulus bikin gue sendiri meremang.

"Mmgh!" Sasuke mengeluh karena tidak biasanya mendapatkan sentuhan seperti ini. Gue kenal banget dia yang nggak suka sembarangan orang ngasih skinship. Masih belum nyerah juga Sasuke bikin celah di mulutnya – tangan gue merayap ke dadanya, berusaha nyari sesuatu yang bisa dipegang layaknya gue lagi ngelakuin ini ke cewek. Dan satu-satunya yang gue temuin adalah niplenya.

Gue usap niplenya terus gue cubit sementara lidah gue jilatin giginya yang rapi "Ngah~" begitu pertahanannya goyah lidah gue langsung melesak masuk ke mulutya. Lembab dan panas, juga manis, layaknya ekstasi, dan gue mulai kecanduan – mana jantung gue ikut gedor-gedor lagi. Lidah gue membelit lidah Sasuke agar mau bertarung - tapi dia tetep pasif jadi gue putusin bermain sesukanya sendiri disana - menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya lalu berputar membuat gerakan seperti puting beliang di dalam sana. Gue obrak-abriklah pokoknya- bikin dia kuwalahan. Gue pengen banget bikin ni cowok sempurna di mata cewek-cewek mengerang tidak berdaya di bawah gue.

"Mmngh..nnh.. mmph~" Gue bisa ngerasain tubuh Sasuke bergetar. Mulut gue terus bekerja memperkosa mulutnya dan tangan gue bergerak centil mencubit putingnya yang gue sadar semakin keras.

"Hahh.. hah.. cu-kup hahh..." lidah gue berpindah menjelajahi leher putihnya yang berkeringat sementara dia kehabisan nafas. Gue juga radak kehabisan nafas sih tapi nggak masalah walau gue harus bernafas berat – berat oleh nafsu.

Gue kecup dan gue jilat jangkunnya yang bergerak naik turun. Gue usap punggungnya yang meremang karena sentuhan gue. Ketika gue pengen menjelejah ke bawah gue putusin buat ngelepasin baju Sasuke meskipun harus merobeknya. Sasuke menatap gue nyalang karena kaos kesayangannya gue sobek gitu aja dan gue buang ke lantai.

"Dobe! Itu baju pemberian kakak gue tahu!"

"Halaaa.. nggak cuman satu kan Itachi ngasih lo baju."

Tatatapannya yang tetap saja angkuh bikin gue makin pengen buat ngejatuhin dia. Dada bidang sasuke yang putih, dan niple pinknya mencuat menantang untuk dikulum, bikin gue neguk ludah. "Hehh... niple elo jadi lucu gini." Tawa gue sambil menyentil niple kirinya.

"Ugh!" Sasuke melenguh. "Stop nggak!" bentaknya marah.

"Enggaaak." Jawab gue nakal melihat wajah marah Sasuke. Segera gue ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasa biji dada cowok – tapi ini hanya khusus untuk Sasuke doank ya... gue pinginnya, kalau dada cowok lain mah gue pasti muntah. Aroma tubuh sasuke kan memang enak – mint seger gitu nggak kayak bau Kiba yang mirip bau anjing.

Gue jilat dan gue rasain tonjolan lucu itu di ujung lidah, gue kecup dan gue hisap, menikmati gimana kenyalnya tu biji kismis di dalam mulut gue - bikin gemes buat nggak gigit.

"Udah – stop- nnh Nar! Plees uh berhenti..." Sasuke menggeliat resah di atas bantal nyuruh gue berhenti – tapi gue tahu sebenarnya dia cukup menikmati apa yang gue perbuat.

"Mmpff..unh-!" tangan kiri gue memilin niple kanan Sasuke sementara mulut gue mengulum niple kanannya. Tangan kanan gue yang nganggur cuma buat megangi pinggangnya yang sesekali gue usap.

"Mmfh..mph" Gue tahu si do'i berusaha nahan suaranya sambil gigit bibir.

"Udah deh Sasuke sayang... nggak usah di tahan! Lo suka kan?" tanya gue yang disambut _death glare_ gagal dari tuh cowok.

Gue menyeringai penuh arti sambil ngelanjutin ngerjain dia. Tangan gue tetep milin putingnya sementara lidah gue beralih menari-nari di perutnya. Gue gelitikin lubang pusarnya yang gue tahu bersih itu. Sasuke benar-benar menjaga tubuh dia sampai nggak ada daki yang bertahan nempel.

"Ahh... Uda dobe – udah! Cukup pleees!" Ucapnya memelas sambil menggeliat nggak tahan gitu.

"Kenapa? Udah nggak tahan ya gue kelamaan _feroplay_?" goda gue .

Walaupun dia masih nolak sekalipun gue bisa lihat kabut nafsu mulai menutupi mata hitamnya. Siapa sih yang bisa tahan dikerjain sejauh oleh Naruto-sama.

Dalam sekali sentakan gue tarik celana sekaligus dalemannya. Sasuke terkejut ditelanjangi gitu aja – dan lebih dari yang diharapkan penisnya sudah tegang banget dan basah – gue ngejilat bibir sendiri ngeliat fenomena itu sementara Sasuke ngalihin pandangannya dengan telinga mirip tomat masak.

"Ternyata bener ya, elo udah nggak sesabar ini." Gue menyeringai penuh arti sementara Sasuke nggak ngejawab – tetep ngalihin muka merahnya ke samping.

"Uhh~" Tanpa bosa-basi lagi gue lahap tuh penis dan gue rasain precum yang keluar – entah kenapa gue suka. Semua yang ada di Sasuke itu bersih, nggak ada yang nggak pengen buat ngerasaan ni tubuh, apalagi cewek-cewek ganas diluar sana- dan gue nggak bakal ngebiarin mereka menerkam Sasuke seujung jaripun. Nyentuh kulitnya aja uda harus bayar mahal tahu. Dan semua kemewahan ini milik gue seorang.

Kepala jamurnya yang berbentuk lucu gue kecup, gue gelitikin lubang kencingnya dalam-dalam, sambil jilatin batang penisnya mata gue ngelirik wajah Sasuke yang sudah kacau oleh kenikmatan. Dari bawah sini Sasuke makin seksi. "Ahh..nnnh hahh-hahh..." deru nafasnya berat dan erangannya lolos begitu saja. Membuat gue menyeringai senang berhasil membobol pertahanan tu cowok emo.

"Gue heran deh Sas, koq elo jadi seksi banget gini ya?" Komentar gue, dia natap gue tapi nggak ngejawab - dengan mata yang uda dipenuhi nafsu itu dia cuma mengerang menikmati apa yang gue perbuat di penisnya.

Gue tahan kedua pangkal paha Sasuke agar leluasa menjilat lebih ke bawah. Gue hisap dan gue lumat kantong pelirnya sampai beberapa saat sebelum menelusuri garis selangkangannya. Bahkan bagian bawah sinipun putih bersih walaupun uda tercampur warna merah oleh darahnya yang panas. Lubang anusnya yang kecil dan rapet itu gue jilat, gue gelitikin biar mau ngebuka sedikit demi sedikit. "Nhh-Nar-uhh..hahh..jangan disitu!" Rintihnya sambil nundukin kepala ke bahunya – kalau tangannya bebas dia pasti ngedorong kepala gue agar menjauh.

Gue balik tubuhnya dan nyuruh Sasuke nungging. Dan yaampun... dari sinipun nih cowok kelihatan seksi abis, tangannya terikat di belakang punggungnya sementara kepalanya tertekan ke kasur sebagai tumpuan sedangkan bokongnya yang putih dan sekal terakat tinggi. Tangan gue tergerak untuk meraih bongkahan daging padat itu 'nggak ada oppai bokongpun jadi', terasa kenyal dan gue gemas untuk menamparnya. "Akh! Nar-ahh." Tangan gue terus meremas dan sesekali misahin belahan pantat itu sampai anusnya terbuka sedikit lidah gue terjulur untuk kembali menjilat.

"Ahhh mmfh hahh..." Erangannya berbenturan dengan alas kasur. Jilatan gue makin dalam karena mulut anusnya semakin terbuka. Rasa disini juga nggak buruk. Gue tusukin dalam-dalam lidah gue – biar nanti kalau gue masuk Sasuke jadi terbiasa. "Ugh~Nar!" Bokong dan pahanya bergetar – gue masukin jari gue dan mengorek isi di dalamnya yang lembut dan panas – dia mendesah lebih keras lagi.

Terlalu lama bermain dengan tubuh Sasuke – gue sadar kalau burung gue terus berontak dari sangkarnya, dan sebagai tuan yang baik gue harus membebaskannya. Gue lepas celana serta baju gue, dan gue kocok sebentar sang burung perkasa yang udah siap tempur agar lebih semangat.

"Sasuke..." desah gue di telinganya, gue peluk dia dari belakang diantara tangannya yang terikat sementara gue gesek-gesekin penis gue yang sudah nggak sabaran ke belahan pantatnya. "-udah nggak tahan ni, gue masukin ya?"

Mendengar ucapan gue – tangannya yang berada di bawah perit gue bergerak, tapi tetep sabuk itu nggak bakal bisa longgar sendiri. "Sakit Naruto. Plees~ nggak usah dimasukin!" Melasnya- bener-bener hopeless banget. 'lo nggak akan lihat Sasuke memohon jika nggak dalam keadaan seperti ini'. Maka dari itu gue nggak sabar buat ngelakuin yang lebih, kalau bisa gue pengen lihat dia nangis – semakin dia tidak berdaya semakin gue pengen peluk dia didekapan gue.

"Entar juga enak! Tahan dikitlah.. demi ulang tahun gue yang lo lupain." Bujuk gue sambil mengecup pipi dan lehernya.

"Ughk-kekh..." Sasuke merintih saat gue menusukkan kepala penis gue ke mulut anusnya yang belum cukup lebar untuk memuat semuanya. Dengan bantuan tangan- gue tuntun penis gue masuk dan maksain mulut anus Sasuke membuka jalan lebih lebar – namun hati-hati agar lubangnya tidak lecet, dan masuk perlahan secara pasti.

"Aaaaarkh-kegkk ahhhh!" demi menahan perih di anusnya Sasuke menggigit sebanyak seprai ke mulutnya. Air mata mengalir ke pangkal hidungnya dan tubuhnya bergetar kesakitan. "Urkh-sakit... keluarin- pleees!" Mohonnya dengan sangat. Dia sedang tidak berdaya untuk melawan, tangannya terikat dan tubuhnya tidak dapat kemana-mana. Walaupun gue bebasin tangannyapun gue yakin tubuhnya sudah terinfeksi oleh permainan panas gue. Dia nggak akan bisa pergi tanpa menyelesaikan ini.

"Ssssh, rileks sayang.." Gue jilat tengkuk dan telinganya – berusaha menenangkannya, tangan gue turun ke bawah meraih batang penis Sasuke – mengurutnya dan memijitnya perlahan agar rasa sakitnya teralihkan.

"Uuuuh, hahh Akh!"

Dorongan pinggang gue berlanjut sampai pangkal penis gue masuk seluruhnya. "Ugh-sshh... sempit banget Sas.. rasanya gue kayak dijepit." Rintih gue dengan badan bergetar ketika semua rasa berada di kejantanan gue. Penis gue di genggam kuat oleh cincin anus Sasuke yang berkedut panik seolah ingin mamatahkannya. Tapi rasa dibagian yang lebih dalam tetap enak dan terasa lebih panas daripada saat di dalam mulut.

"Iyalah bego!" Sahut Sasuke dengan suara bergetar, wajahnya kayak orang nangis nggak terima, sementara dia menderita menahan perih – guenya malah keenakan.

"Tapi enak banget. Bagian dalamnya lebih lembut dan mijit gue gue gitu." Komentar gue berlanjut – walaupun tahu Sasuke sudah berusaha terbaik buat nahan rasa sakit, ni cowok cukup kuat buat nenangin dirinya sendiri sementara penisnya terus gue pijat.

"Hahh..mmh..." Pinggang gue mulai bergerak maju mundur. Dengan masih memeluknya dari belakang gue kecupin bahunya yang tangannya masih terikat.

"Memgh! Kuh!umgh-" Sasuke membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kasur – dia masih kesakitan sementara gue bergerak menyesuaikan.

"Bentar deh Sas. Gue bakal nemuin prostat lo." Janji gue dengan mengecup pelipisnya sekali. Gue menegakkan badan, tangan gue memegangi pinggang Sasuke, tujuan gue adalah konsentrasi terhadap penis dan anus Sasuke. Gue menarik penis gue sampai tinggal kepalanya lalu memasukannya lurus dalam-dalam. "Urgh~" 'manteb banget rasanya' gue lakuin hal kayak gitu lagi dan lagi, maju mundurin pinggul gue secara pasti – sampai akhirnya gue menemukan ritme maju mundur yang semakin enak buat gue menguasai pantat Sasuke. "Engh-ngah! Nnnh-hahh..ahh." erangan kesakitan Sasuke akhirnya berubah dengan erangan kenikmatan juga. Gue udah tahu letak P-spottnya dimana, dan gue serang tuh tonjolan kecil- lagi dan lagi.

"Ahhh hahh... owhh yeah. Lubang lo enak banger Sas. Mmh!" Racau gue sementara menarik pinggang Sasuke biar nubruk dalam-dalam selengkangan gue. "Lo juga merasa enak kan?" Tanya gue.

Dengan kepala dan leher yang sepenuhnya merah Sasuke mengangguk, dia menggigit bibirnya sambil mendesah, matanya terpejam dengan air mata merembes dari celahnya. "Mmmh hahh... aahh, dalam banget Naruto." Mulutnya kini terbuka, ia mendesah dan mengerang lebih teratur sesuai dengan ritme gerakan kami. "engg-ngah~ nikmat!"

Gue lepasin sabuk gue dan tangannya langsung berosot lunglai. Gue cabut penis gue darinya yang dia sambut dengan desahan kaget. Tubuh Sasuke gue balik agar dia terlentang sementara gue memperangkapnya dengan tangan bertumpu di sisi kepalanya –gue masukin penis ke dalam anusnya lagi. "Aaahh~" Sasuke melenguh nikmat saat pinggul gue ngedorong masuk kereta gue ke dalam terowongannya. Dari posisi berhadapan seperti ini gue bisa jelas melihat wajah dan perubahan ekspresinya, dahinya berkeringat, seluruh wajahnya yang harusnya putih kini bercampur dengan warna merah, matanya yang hitam hanya memantulkan wajah gue, sementara mulutnya yang terbuka mendesah – seolah meminta gue untuk melakukan lebih dan lebih.

"Sasuke.." Tangan gue menangkup kepala berambut raven itu sementara kami saling bertukar nafas di jarak yang super dekat. "Lo- cantik banget. Kalau gini caranya gue udah nggak butuh cewek lagi Sas." ujar gue- yang sejujurnya belum pernah kepikiran hal kayak gitu. Mungkin ini dari hati – mangkannya gue sendiri juga heran koq bisa gue ngomong aneh gitu – kayak gue lagi nembak Sasuke."

"Dobe!" sahutnya sementara kami terus bertatapan beberapa puluh detik lamanya. "Sampai kapan lu bakalan diem kayak gini?"

Gue tersadar dan masih sangat tahu kalau penis dan anus Sasuke bekedut beriringan di dalam sana- menunggu untuk digerakkan. "Bergerak Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke seperti pacar yang nggak sabaran. "Baik Teme sayang..." Jawab gue sambil mulai bergerak maju mundur.

"Mmpgh~" bibir gue meraup bibir Sasuke, kali ini tidak berusaha menolak – Sasuke dengan pasti ikut melumat bibir gue dan kami beradu lidah menikmati sensasi mulut masing-masing. Tangan Sasuke yang bebas kini memeluk gue dan meremas rambut gue memperdalam ciuman.

Kami benar-benar bercinta layaknya kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asrama. Tidak menghiraukan jika kami berdua laki-laki dan belum tentu Sasuke mau jadi cowok gue.

"Ahhh... Naru! Ugh..hahh...lebih dalam-"

"Sasuke...ahh hahh"

Diantara kerasnya desahan kami – suara kecipak ciuman dan bagian bawah sana bersimfoni dengan harmonis, mengantarkan kami pada puncak surga dunia yang sudah di depan mata.

"A-aku mau keluar... ahh Naruto!"

"Gue juga."

Gue raih penis Sasuke dan gue urut cepat untuk ngebantu dia keluar seiring dengan cepatnya sodokan gue "Nnnh~ ah! Cepat- eng-ahhh~ Naruto!" sampai beberapa saat Sasuke akhirnya mengejan dan meletupkan cairan putihnya membasahi perut dan dada kami. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas penuh dengan kenikmatan, badannya bergetar sementara mulutnya yang merah terbuka lebar- seolah berteriak pada surga dunia, dan gue juga nggak tahan di jepit kayak gini- gue ingin segera nyusul.

"Hahhh hahh hahh..." Gue kecup leher Sasuke sementara nafas gue makin berat dan cepat. Karena masih sadar nggak pakai kondom gue keluarin penis gue dan gue kocok cepat diluar. "Urrgh~ Gue sampai nnnh –bentar lagi!" Sasuke meraih wajah gue lalu melumat bibir gue, diseratai nafas yang meburu gue membalasnya sampai gue mengerang tidak tahan dan memuncratkan sperma gue, "Aaaah ahhh hahh..." beberapa kali gelombang itu mendorong seluruh sperma keluar dan gue ngos-ngosan jatuh di dada Sasuke.

"Hahhh hahh haahh..." Kami berdua ngos-ngosan. Nggak nyangka ngeseks bakalan semenakjubkan ini walau disamping itu menguras tenaga.

Gue bangun untuk menatap wajah Sasuke, tangan gue mengusap dahinya dari anak rambut yang basah lalu jatuhin diri terlentang di sampingnya. "Ternyata ngeseks memang enak banget ya. Rasanya gue jadi pengen sering-sering." Komentar gue.

"Enak di elu sakit di gue bego! Lagian sama siapa lu pengen sering-sering?" Tanya Sasuke – menatap gue dengan pandangan setengah nganggep bego, setengah nggak terima.

"Sama pacar gue lah." Jawab gue gitu aja.

"Emang ada yang pengen jadi pacarmu?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Jadi..." gue berbalik miring untuk menatap Sasuke dengan baik sementara Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. "-kamu nggak mau?" Tanya gue dengan muka kecewa yang gue pasang duluan.

Sasuke sempat terkejut sebelum menatap gue heran. "Maksudmu?" dia menatap mata gue lurus seolah ingin menembus lubang mata gue dan melihat- apakah otak gue benar di posisinya ataukah masih miring.

"Aku kan sudah ngomong tadi pas kita ngeseks. Aku nggak butuh cewek lagi... rasanya aku sudah cukup kalau hanya kamu yang terus berada disampingku Sasuke." Gue sengaja makai bahasa formal supaya nanti Sasuke menjawabnya dengan formal juga. Kan jadi romantis tuh – 'aku kamu'.

"Omongan lu bikin gue merinding." Ujar Sasuke. Gue bikin raut seserius mungkin, seserius anak anjing terbuang yang mengharapkan dipungut. "Lu pengen gue jadi pacar lu karena cuma sex doank kan?"

Sasuke bangun dari ranjang dan gue mulai panik, gue merangkak di atas kasur untuk mengejarnya dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "enggak Sas, enggak! Bukan karena sex koq. Gue beneran suka sama elo, kalau nggak – nggak bakalan tadi gue nafsu buat nyiumin elo."

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh, menatap gue lama sambil berpikir "Kenapa bisa gitu?"

"entahlah... yang gue tahu rasanya gue udah nggak penasaran nyium cewek lagi setelah nyium elo. Serius deh sumpah beneran!" Ujar gue sambil masang tanda peace buat bersumpah.

Mata onyksnya sedikit melebar dan pipinya kembali memerah. Tapi entah kenapa dia menghentakkan tangan gue lepas dan berbalik pergi. "Itumah gara-gara elu aja yang kelamaan nggak laku. Makannya sekarang jadi belok"

"Sas! Sasuke! Sas... gue serius.. Sasuke." Sementara satu-satunya cowok yang berharga bagi gue masuk ke kamar mandi, tangan gue masih berusaha ngeraih dia dalam pose merangkak di atas kasur.

"Sasuke...! jadi cowok gue pleees! Aku yakin kamu akan jadi terindah ulang tahun gue seumur hidup gue Sas." Teriak gue, dan rasanya pengen gue lanjutin dengan membuat syair.

"Berisiiik Dobe!"

^_^V


End file.
